


in your arms

by magisterequitum



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie extends her arm, the invitation clear as the visible vein Elena can see through skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in your arms

They sat opposite one another, so close that their knees touch, and despite not needing to breathe Elena matches her breath to Bonnie. Inhale and exhale, each deep rise and fall of their chests, and if she listened close enough, she could hear the creak of Bonnie's ribs. She fancied too that as they sat there meditating, practicing what Bonnie described as something with a more important sounding name, that she could hear and feel the crackling of magic that thrummed beneath her friend's skin. It was intoxicating to be around her now that she could sense so much more. Sometimes now when she looked at Bonnie she saw a live current, lit by a translucent power that never died. 

"You don't have your eyes closed," Bonnie said, keeping her own still shut unlike Elena's wide open ones, interrupting her thoughts. 

Elena nearly very told her that it would be impossible for her not to look at the way Bonnie's eyebrows sloped down, the tiny bridge of her nose, or the crinkle at the right corner of her mouth. She didn't though. Instead, she smiled and sheepishly answered, "Sorry. I don't think I'm too good at this meditating thing." 

Bonnie's eyes opened then, a fond exasperated look sliding over her face. "You're not trying hard enough. It wasn't all that easy for me either. It just takes practice." 

She exhaled through her nose. That phrase had been thrown around a lot. Practice, practice, practice, and maybe you won't eat anyone or hurt anyone or maybe you'll be a fully functioning vampire, Elena! Complete with false cheer and repeat ad nauseum just with different voices and sometimes anger rather than cheer. She'd turned to Bonnie after every other failing. Bonnie, burning bright, who could hold her hand and let her fall at the same time. Which had led them to now, sitting here in Elena's bedroom just like how they used to in elementary school, playing their games after they'd been sent home. 

"Are you hungry? Is that it?" Her friend's face was crowded with concern, a frown pulling her lips downward. She leaned forward, ducking her head down to peer up at her as if she could figure out Elena from that position. Her hair brushed against Elena's bare knees, crowding her with the scent of gardenias and cinnamon. 

"No," Elena denied, too quickly, shaking her head. 

Narrowed eyes and the frown deepened. "Don't lie to me." 

"Maybe," she whispered into her bedroom. And maybe she was. Maybe the feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach was hunger, but she wasn't sure what for. "I'll get a bloodbag from downstairs." 

The smell of flowers and spice intensified as Bonnie grabbed her arm, holding her down and pulling her closer when she tried to rise from the floor. Their limbs pressed together now, bare skin sliding against where their shorts and shirts didn't cover. "You don't need to." 

And then Bonnie extended her arm, the starkness of her meaning clear in the vein Elena could see in her forearm. 

Her fangs cut through her gums without her bidding. Saliva pooled on her tongue in time with the thumpthump of the heartbeat she could hear and feel. Asking for clarification or if she was sure wasn't needed. They didn't ask, it was implied and there and what the other needed, the other would give, forever and over until there was nothing left. 

Elena could taste the lotion on Bonnie's skin when she bit down, sucking slightly to bring blood to the surface. She tasted different from other blood she'd fed from before, something more acidic flavored. She wondered as she swallowed if it was the magic, if it was Bonnie herself in the blood that slid down her throat, if she was taking her in as her own. 

She didn't take much, just a bit, certainly not enough to feed. That's not what she'd wanted. She pulled away, uncurling her back where she'd bent over, her lips parting at the feel of Bonnie's blood working through her system. Her nerves felt on fire, excitement licking its way over her skin. She flinched though when she met Bonnie's wide eyes. 

Licking her lips, Elena realized then that blood still covered her, that her fangs still showed, and the veins beneath her eyes still crawled black and twisted across her face. "I'm sorry," she said, feeling heat swamp her in embarrassment. 

"No," Bonnie said, again reaching out to hold her when she tried to leave. Her hand rose and her fingers dusted across her cheeks, touching the raised veins. "I see you." She touched her bloody lips, dipping her finger in the liquid that had come from her.

She shuddered, her body uncoiling, and leaned forward, collapsing into Bonnie's open arms.


End file.
